


When the Heater's Broken

by nudity



Series: baby, it's cold outisde [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, I mean, M/M, and it's valentine's day, i think it's cuddling, so that should mean something, they makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/pseuds/nudity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong keeps stealing Daehyun's covers, so the latter has no choice but to slide into Youngjae's bed for the night. But he forgets what day it is exactly, and what's in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Heater's Broken

 

 

 

The heater just had to be broken, didn’t it?

 

 

 

And to make it worse, Daehyun is literally having a tug-of-war battle with the sleeping maknae. The giant baby thought it okay to suddenly steal his blanket in the middle of the night. It’s the second week of February and he’s freezing to death. He groans to himself in dismay. “This bullshit,” he curses, shooting darts, bullets, daggers, and missiles at the tallest member of the group.

 

 

 

All the brunet had to protect him from the harsh weather was the thin little sheet, while all the other members were curled up in their respective beds—snuggling close to their thick winter blankets. Daehyun eyes Youngjae, whose bed is adjacent to the window, giving him a perfect outline of the lead vocalist as he sleeps.

 

 

 

The singer feels his face heating up as plans entered his mind. Youngjae wouldn’t mind if he suddenly woke up to find Daehyun sleeping with him, right?

 

 

 

Right.

 

 

 

Daehyun quietly slides from his bed and tiptoes over to Youngjae’s. The younger boy is sleeping as sound as a newborn baby, wrapped tightly in his thick gray blanket. The main vocalist blushes deeply and pulls back the covers from Youngjae’s body, unveiling a bare chest and a pair of black briefs.

 

 

 

Daehyun squirms inwardly because this is so awkward but he’s okay with it essentially and it’s okay because Youngjae is his boyfriend. But it’s so tempting.

 

 

 

He tries to slide in next to said boyfriend, but since the bed is so damn small, he can’t.

 

 

 

He ends up poking Youngjae in his "precious stomach fat" to get him to move.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Youngjae wakes up to Daehyun poking his stomach. “D-Daehyun…? What the he—“

 

 

 

“Scoot over,” the brunet interrupts, leaving the younger clueless as to what he was doing. He doesn’t realize it until he notices the weight in his bed shifting, and he feels Daehyun’s arm draped over the curve of his hip. “I’m freezing my ass off, and Junhong keeps stealing my blanket. The dirty runt…”

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you just sleep here in the first place?” Youngjae whines in exasperation and fatigue. He’s so tired he can barely keep his eyes cracked.

 

 

 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking.” He snuggles into the younger male and kisses whatever exposed flesh is available on the back of his neck. “Now shut up and go back to sleep. Yong Gukkie hyung said we have a long schedule in the morning.”

 

 

 

“Okay…” Youngjae mumbles, somewhat happy that he can go back to sleep with his boyfriend draped over him. Before singer’s eyes close, he notices the time.

 

 

 

It’s past midnight.

 

 

 

Youngjae smiles lightly and turns over so that his forehead comes in contact with the older’s lips. He mutters his name in attempt to wake him, but all he gets is a soft snore in reply. He sighs and pulls up so that they’re face to face, and leans forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss. His tongue freely slips into his mouth and then he’s shifting so that he’s straddling the older by the waste.

 

 

 

Daehyun stirs awake, startled by his boyfriend’s body pinning him down. What’s got him even more confused is the fact that Youngjae’s tongue is his mouth and he’s kissing him desperately. He moans, pulling away from Youngjae.

 

 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks confusedly when Youngjae pulls away, but there’s a hint of pleasure in voice. The younger grins and gives the older a quick peck on the nose before hastily flipping back over into his original position and whispering:

 

 

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Daehyunnie.”

 

 

 

And he falls asleep immediately, leaving Daehyun to wonder what had just occurred. His confusion is short-lived, however, when Daehyun begins to squirm next to his lover.

 

 

 

“Youngjae, you bastard…” He mutters before nuzzling deep into the crook of his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Now you got me in all in the mood.”

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from AFF, first of two drabbles


End file.
